rufratsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Diaper Inflation
MPAA Television Show Rating: TV Y Parents Guide Sex & Nudity: Violence & Gore: Profanity: Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: Frightening/Intense Scenes: Genre Adventure, Animation, Comedy, Family, Musical Country United States Language English Goofs Soundtrack Trivia Transcript Full Transcript: Scene 1: Intro: Scene 2: Title Card: Opening Credits: Scene 3: Scene 4: Scene 5: Scene 6: Scene 7: Scene 8: Scene 9: Scene 10: Scene 11: Scene 12: Scene 13: Scene 14: Scene 15: Scene 16: Scene 17: Scene 18: (Phil and Lil both had liked to fill up their diapers. Phil wanted to have some competitive fun, se he decided to give a set of diaper filling challenges to Lil. He gets Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi and Dil to join in and help him out. The six of them met up outside. They had various tanks filled with really gooey stuff and some stretchy diapers. Lil takes one of the diapers and puts it on) Phil: Alright, Lil. Here's the first part of your test. (Phil took the tube from a tank of chocolate pudding and stuck it in Lil's diaper) Phil: Are ya ready for this? It's gonna be really gooey. Lil: (Giggles) Of course I am! (Phil turned on the power to the chocolate pudding machine and it instantly started to fill up Lil's diaper. Lil enjoyed her diaper being filled with pudding. It was really gooey and her diaper squished beneath her hands when she felt it) Lil: (Giggles) I like that! (Phil turned off the power off to the chocolate pudding machine) Phil: Now, it's time for part two. (Phil took the tube from a tank of sweet and sticky honey and stuck it into Lil's diaper and turned on the power. Lil's diaper was getting quickly inflated by honey with chocolate pudding, and Lil was happily smiling as honey went into her diaper in large amounts) Lil: Wow! I loved that! (Phil turned off the power to the honey machine) Phil: Okay, now for your final test. This one will be exiting. (Phil took the tube from a tank of mayonnaise and stuck it into Lil's diaper and turned on the power. Quickly, Lil's diaper filled with really thick, gooey, white mayonnaise with honey and chocolate pudding. Her diaper was growing very fast. Lil was giggling a lot as her diaper inflated to a great size. Her diaper filled and filled and filled, and it expended until it reached the size of a planet and finally exploded) Lil: I ,over that! So doesn't that mean I passed the test? Phil: Of course it does, Lil. (Handed Lil a diaper that was unlimitedly stretchy) Here, put this on. (Lil put a diaper on and it felt comfortable. Then, Phil got two huge infinite tanks, one filled with ketchup and the other one filled with mustard. Then he took the tubes from both of them and put them into Lil's diaper) Phil: Now you can fill your diaper nonstop. (Lil paused for a moment, and she had an idea) Lil: (To Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi and Dil) Hey, guys! Why don't you all get in my diaper as it fills up? It'll be really fun! Kimi: That's a great idea, Lil. (To Tommy, Chuckie and Dil) Let's climb into Lil's diaper, everybody! (Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi and Dil stuffed themselves down to Lil's stretchy diaper) Phil: Okay, are you ready? Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi, and Lil: (From inside the diaper) Yeah! (Dil giggled and nodded in agreement and Phil turned on the power to both tanks and climbed into Lil's diaper with Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi and Dil. The diaper started getting pumped and inflated with ketchup really fast. There was no sign of stopping, but the diaper jest kept expending nonstop. They were all laughing and cheering as they were enjoying the originally inflating diaper. Phil, Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi and Dil felt like they were inside a giant pool filled with ketchup and mustard. They were enjoying every minute of it. The diaper inflated more and more and more. It was still filling up by the second, with no signs of stopping. Lil and the others loved it a lot as they all felt the diaper filling to this gigantic size) Scene 19: Scene 20: Closing Credits: Closing Logos: Category:TV Specials Category:Nickelodeon Category:Rugrats Category:Comedy